Aún te recuerdo
by HikaHana0810
Summary: Fate de vez en cuando se deja atormentar por su pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si ese pasado regresa? ¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo o tendra que huir para que no le dañe mas?. Inspirado en una parte del pasado de la escritora de este One-Shot (lo sé quizás un mal summary)


**Aún te recuerdo:**

Antes que nada este One-Shot fue gracias a ciertos pensamientos no gratos que me pasaron por la mente y un poco basado en lo que me paso hace mucho, curiosamente no sé porque se me dio de escribirlo para un NanoFate (puedo pensar que es por el amor que le tengo a esta pareja) esto les dejo como un tipo de extra por la demora en mí otro fic que por cierto obviamente también lo subiré. Intentare hacer una combinación por así decirlo me refiero a relatar en 1ra y 3ra persona, de antemano muchísimas gracias a ustedes que dan de su tiempo para leerlo; ya aclarado… ¡Comencemos!

Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece por lastima, tampoco la tienda AnimeSur solo la tome por que no se me ocurrió un buen nombre y fue el lugar donde a veces íbamos juntas esa persona y yo.

Me encontraba sentada a la orilla de mi cama, pensando tanto tiempo que pasó, aquella chica nunca más volvió a verme, si quiera tratar de conversar conmigo, si… quizás yo tenía la culpa y por eso se alejó.  
**  
**—Me pregunto… que estarás haciendo en este momento… Nanoha —suspiré con pesar, ya esto había pasado muchas veces, cada cierto tiempo la recordaba, otras veces la odiaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, muy dentro de mí la amaba a pesar de todo.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, no respondí por el simple hecho de querer estar sola con mis pensamientos, las luces estaban apagadas así que no insistieron más; pensando que estaba descansando.

Flashback…

En un amplio sofá una niña de unos 12 años y cabellos cobrizos abrazaba por detrás a una rubia de la misma edad, la cobriza sonreía alegremente mientras aquella rubia escondía la mirada y ni siquiera se movía, se podía apreciar nerviosismo aparte de un sonrojo en la blanca piel de aquella rubia.

—¿Ne Fate-chan, te sientes bien? —le susurra aterciopeladamente.

—Argh… Na-Nanoha… s-si… esto… p-puedes soltarme —se revolvió un poco en el abrazo.

—¿No te gusta? Lo siento Fate-chan si quieres… —se estaba alejando cuando sintió un tirón

—B-Baka… olvídalo no quiero que me sueltes… sólo que… —suspiró cansada escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Tú sabes lo que pasa Nanoha.

—Lo sé no te preocupes Fate-chan, en todo caso relájate un poco, eso te hará bien —le besa en la mejilla mientras la apega más hacia ella.

—Nanoha… yo… l-lo siento… —agacha la cabeza—. Mmm… tienes razón —se echa a un lado.

—Bien, buena chica, trata de descansar, pero… —se acerca a ella y le acaricia su mejilla mientras la mira con un brillo especial—. ¿No te gustaría ir a mi casa? Ya sabes por una semana, ¿Por favor?

—E-está bien… iré, solo déjame pedir permiso a mi madre —tragó con un poco de dificultad.

Nanoha se le abalanzó abrazándola fuertemente y riéndose, era hija única y su madre trabajaba en la cafetería familiar para poder ayudar a su marido; su padre se había ido fuera del país para buscar una buena oportunidad de trabajo y así poder darle lo mejor tanto a su esposa como a su hija. Por otro lado Fate se encontraba en problemas familiares; su madre Precia y su padre Hyaweh no estaban del todo bien, habían muchas discusiones que dejaban mal tanto a Fate como a su hermana mayor Alicia. Por eso siempre Fate iba a la defensiva, en la escuela trataba de aislarse de todos, no quería ningún tipo de contacto con nadie ya que era punto de burlas y abusos por parte de sus compañeros, por lastima ella y Nanoha no estudiaban juntas.

—Nanoha… te quiero —susurró mientras le abrazaba y se aferraba a ella.

—Fate-chan yo también te quiero —seguía abrazándola mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabeza.

—Verás que la pasaremos muy bien, quiero verte sonreír porque me gusta como lo haces, me gusta tu sonrisa —se levanta y se sienta mirándola con preocupación.

—Siempre me la paso bien contigo —también se sienta y la mira con una sonrisa algo triste.

La oji borgoña pidió permiso para poder ir a la casa de su querida amiga cobriza a lo que su madre accedió, supongamos mejor para Precia que su hija se distrajese con la ayuda de la pequeña oji lavanda y también Fate necesitaba despejarse y alejarse un poco del cibercafé de la familia. Al día siguiente Fate empacó algunas cosas indispensables en una mochila así como ropa para irse a la casa de Nanoha, se podía apreciar el crepúsculo, era domingo, eligieron el día por razones obvias; el empezar una semana divertida para ambas, en el camino Nanoha iba escuchando canciones en su móvil ofreciendo uno de los audífonos a Fate.

—Ne, escucha Fate-chan son algunas canciones de Kotoko que me baje cuando fui a tu cibercafé, supuse que te gustarían y por eso las baje —le sonreía mientras caminaban a la par.

—¡EH! Nanoha siempre encuentra buena música de ella, yo solo tengo algunas canciones, aunque ahora me ha empezado a gustar Nana Mizuki, me gusta como canta —la rubia miraba al cielo mientras caminaba—. No sé cómo explicarlo pero me tranquiliza tan solo escucharla, en verdad nunca me ha pasado esto, es como si tocara mi corazón y me transmitiera una calidez, siempre que ando mal es como si ella me brindara su apoyo, es algo raro pero es así como yo lo siento.

—Mou me pondré celosa si dices más cosas buenas de ella, ¿Acaso mis abrazos no funcionan ni nada de lo que hago? O es que tengo que hacer algo más para que te sientas bien Fate-chan… —esto último lo soltó con un dolor indescriptible que no pasó desapercibido por la oji borgoña.

—N-no es eso Nanoha… algunas veces no puedes ir a mi casa por la escuela y cosas que de seguro debes de estar haciendo, seria egoísta de mi parte que siempre estuvieras en casa junto conmigo —se paró agarrándole de la mano y tratando de buscar la mirada de la oji lavanda.

—Olvídalo Fate-chan no debí de haber dicho eso —siguió caminando con la cabeza agachada.

—¡Nanoha espera! —volvió a detenerla esta vez tomando de su hombro—. No quiero ser egoísta pensando que Nanoha me pertenece o solo estas para mí y nadie más.

—Fate-chan…

—Y-yo lo siento… pero no quiero ser una carga para ti, no quiero serlo para nadie, sólo quiero estar en paz conmigo misma, quiero poder sentirme feliz y tranquila, siento que no debería estar aquí porque hago daño sin querer —agarró fuertemente la correa de la mochila.

—Eres buena Fate-chan, una niña muy buena por eso te quiero, por eso es que estoy aquí para ti, por eso quiero verte sonreír y que seas feliz —volteó a verla y automáticamente le abrazó.

Ambas niñas se quedaron abrazadas por un par de minutos más en silencio, el viento les ofrecía una brisa muy fría haciendo que ambas se abrazaran más fuerte, luego de eso decidieron continuar con su camino, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la casa de la cobriza, la única entrada era por la cafetería, saludaron de lejos a su madre ya que estaba despachando a unos clientes, abrieron la puerta que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba la mujer y caminaron por un pasadizo hasta dar con las escaleras y otro pequeño pasadizo que daba lugar a la primera planta, subieron y se sentaron en unos muebles, enfrente había otro mueble y encima de este una TV, el ambiente parecía ser como un pequeño lobby en centro de 4 habitaciones, Nanoha se paró para poner un DVD en el reproductor que se encontraba a un lado de la TV.

—Ne, Fate-chan mira lo que conseguí cuando salí con mi madre —mientras el reproductor leía aquel DVD la castaña le enseñaba la portada de una cantante.

—Na-Nanoha… esto es… —Fate no podía creerlo, se trataba de su cantante favorita, la oji lavanda había podido comprar uno de sus conciertos, uno que Fate siempre quiso.

—Así es Fate-chan, fui a la tienda AnimeSur a conseguirlo, demoro la entrega pero valió la pena, y como también es mi cantante favorita no me importó la espera.

—¡Wah! Nanoha eres sorprendente… pero debió costarte mucho —Fate veía con un brillo especial la portada de aquel DVD.

—Nyahaha pues ni tanto, pero ya sabes algunas ventajas de ser hija única.

—Muchas gracias Nanoha —se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—F-Fate-chan que haces —dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Esta mal? —la miro con cierta culpa.

—N-no es que este mal solo que me impresionó que hicieras eso —movió ambas manos en su enfrente de lado a lado para negar.

—Pensé que había hecho algo malo o que te incomodara —volteó hacia un lado.

—Fate-chan… —se acercó y le plantó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡N-Nanoha! e-eso que fue… —se tocó donde antes se habían posicionado los labios de la cobriza.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, solo quiero verte feliz —sonrió con una mueca de dolor.

—L-lo soy a tu lado, eso debes de saberlo porque solo tú me haces sonreír, porque de cualquier manera siempre me siento bien a tu lado —acarició con ternura su mejilla.

—Me siento halagada, lo que quiero es no alejarme de ti —un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro, acto seguido con la manga de su polera las secó rápido.

—No llores Nanoha no me gusta ver que lloras, más aún si yo soy la causa de ellas —le dio un beso también muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Fate-chan por favor sonríe, quiero verte feliz si lo eres yo también lo seré; podre sonreír mientras tú lo hagas —la miró con ternura.

—Lo hare, lo prometo no quiero que llores por nada ni menos por mi culpa —la miró de la misma manera.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano entrelazándola y se sentaron para ver aquel concierto, luego de un par de horas la madre de Nanoha subió con una bandeja donde había 2 pedazos de pastel, una tetera y un par de tazas, tomaron el pequeño aperitivo mientras conversaban entre las 3. Fate en esos momentos podía sentir un poco de la felicidad que de más antes tenía.

—Fate-chan me complace tenerte aquí hija, espero puedas relajarte y te la pases bien como siempre —le sonrió maternalmente

—M-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi Momoko-san —hizo una leve reverencia.

—¡Es un placer! Además le haces compañía a mi Nanoha y eso te lo agradezco enormemente.

—¡Nyahaha, Fate-chan es la mejor por eso la quiero mucho! —automáticamente la volvió abrazar.

—¡N-Nanoha! —tuvo un pequeño shock pero luego decidió abrazarla también.

—Bueno las dejo niñas tengo que ir a seguir atendiendo, dejé por un rato a Minami a cargo mientras yo estaba aquí —se levantó llevándose la bandeja con ella.

—Nanoha tu madre es maravillosa —habló mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los compartimientos de la mochila.

—Nyahaha, la tuya también lo es Fate-chan además se ve que te quiere mucho igual que a Alicia-san.

—Si en eso tienes razón, amo mucho a mi madre pero quisiera ser capaz de hacer algo para que todo esto parara —casi lo dijo en un susurro mientras se distraía tecleando.

—Todo esto pasara, y sé que también serás capaz de hacer algo para solucionar todo aquello que te moleste, creo en ti —se acercó a la rubia—. Porque sabes que te quiero mucho Fate-chan.

—N-Nanoha… —susurró.

Acto seguido la cobriza empujó suavemente a la rubia, ésta quedando a la merced de aquella niña, volvió a tocarle la mejilla mientras veía a la oji borgoña con algo parecido a deseo, sutilmente su mano se deslizó lentamente por el cuello de su acompañante debajo suyo, luego siguió un camino cerca de aquellos pechos aún en desarrollo, seguía hasta pasar rozando su ombligo y…

—¡N-Nanoha, espera que estas haciendo! —la detuvo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la cobriza.

—F-Fate-chan yo… lo siento… —se apartó rápidamente volteándose en el proceso, se sentía aquel dolor de nuevo.

—N-no quiero que lo hagas por favor…

—No lo volveré hacer… lo… lo prometo… solo espero algún día puedas comprenderlo —se levantó y se con dirección al baño a refrescarse un poco el rostro.

—N-no puedo creerlo… N-Nanoha no sería capaz… ella no… —Fate se pasó las manos por el rostro demasiado frustrada.

En el baño…

—Seré una reverenda idiota, como demonios se me ocurre hacer eso… ahora… que pensara de mí, genial Nanoha acabas de joderlo todo —sentía un dolor en lo más profundo de si misma—. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz… a mi lado…

Se decidió por regresar luego de unos 10 minutos, no quería que Fate se sintiera mal e incómoda, pensó en decirle lo que en verdad sentía pero al recordar el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la rubia le hizo retroceder, algo le decía que tenía una probabilidad aunque sea mínima de hacer feliz a su querida oji borgoña.

—F-Fate-chan… yo lo… —se vio interrumpida por la pasividad y tranquilidad que tenía la rubia en ese momento, se había quedado dormida o era que se hacia la dormida para esquivarla—. ¿Fate-chan? —la meció suavemente, sabía perfectamente cuando se hacía la dormida—. Sé que no podrás escuchar lo que siento por ti pero te lo diré, nyahaha… soy cobarde por no decírtelo de frente… pero… quiero hacerte feliz Fate-chan, no quiero que sufras más o que llores no soporto verte que te desmoronas, mereces ser feliz por eso… yo… me gustaría poder hacerlo… te quiero… no… te amo Fate-chan —se acercó lentamente a ella, podía sentir su respiración en su rostro, tomó un poco de valor y besó suavemente los labios de su amiga, acto seguido se alejó, la recostó con cuidado, se sentó a su lado y se permitió llorar en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Mmm… —abrió sus ojos frotándolos para mejorar su visión—. N-Nanoha… donde… —se disponía a levantarse pero no pudo, sintió una calidez y esto hizo que mirara de reojo, estaba una de las manos de Nanoha entrelazada con la suya y la otra en sus cabellos, se había quedado dormida abrazándola, como si la protegiese para que nadie se le acercara. Al ver esto Fate tomó la mano entrelazada de su amiga y la besó con delicadeza.

—Mmm… —se removió un poco esta vez abrazándola.

—Nanoha… —habló suavemente meciendo su mano para que despertara—. Nanoha despierta.

—Un poco más… es domingo mama… —la oji lavanda balbuceó mientras seguía abrazada a Fate.

—Nanoha, no soy tu mama y hoy es lunes —la meció un poco más fuerte.

—Nya… —abrió los ojos—. Fate-chan… buenos días… —entre cerró un poco los ojos para luego de unos segundos abrirlos de golpe.

—Buenos días Nanoha —le sonríe desde abajo.

—… —un sonrojo violento se apodera de su rostro y voltea rápidamente a un lado.

—¿Nanoha estas bien? —Fate trata de buscarle la mirada.

—E-eh… si —carraspea un poco—. P-perdón… —deja de abrazarla.

—Ah no te preocupes está bien —vuelve a sonreírle y acto seguido se levanta y le extiende su mano—. Ya debe estar listo el desayuno.

—Como sabes… —la mira anonadada y le acepta tomándole la mano.

—Es por que huele a los sándwich que hace tu madre —le da un tirón y la ayuda a pararse.

—Nyahaha, son los favoritos de Fate-chan —camina rumbo a las escaleras.

—Porque Momoko-san sabe cómo hacerlos —la sigue por detrás.

Bajaron las escaleras y pasaron por la sala y comedor de la primera planta para luego ir a un pasadizo un poco largo y por fin llegar a la cocina donde una animada Momoko las esperaba con todo para el desayuno.

—Buenos días Nanoha, Fate-chan —las saluda dándoles un beso en la frente a cada una.

—Buenos días mamá —responde alegremente.

—B-Buenos días Momoko-san —agacha un poco la mirada y hace una leve reverencia.

—Siéntense los sándwich de jamón y queso derretido ya están —se voltea para luego volver a la mesa de la cocina y dejar un gran plato repleto de los sándwich.

—Nyahaha gracias mamá, Fate-chan los olio desde arriba —se dispone a tomar uno.

—Mou, Nanoha… —se queja levemente y empieza a comer.

—Jajaja, me alegra que te gusten Fate-chan —deja un par de tazas, leche, un calentador, y azúcar en la mesa.

—Es por que usted cocina delicioso al igual que Nanoha —sonríe.

Fin Flashback…

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y el negocio de mi familia estaba decayendo por lo que decidimos cerrarlo, pasaron muchas cosas más pero seguía a mi lado, de vez en cuando explotaba y le hacía daño sin querer, mi autoestima era baja bueno aún sigue pero con el tiempo aprendí a subirla de a pocos, ella estuvo en una relación que no duro mucho, después me entere de que estaba con un buen partido y por mi lado me enamoré de una chica pensando que ella me ayudaría a olvidarme de aquella hermosa oji lavanda y darme protección como solo Nanoha me la daba, no fue así todo termino mal y luego después de 2 años terminada mi relación me encuentro aquí de nuevo pensándola, extrañándola, ella fue muy importante en esos momentos donde caía y no podía levantarme, Nanoha…. mi adorada y maravillosa Nanoha, yo… si tan solo hubiese visto el daño que te hice, no me abandonaste pero creo que te cansaste de una chica tan problemática como yo, no pude pedirte perdón como te lo merecías, no pude decirte que eras mi mundo y quisiera que lo sigas siendo, Nanoha… espero… tengas suerte en tu vida, me iré por otro camino esto ya no puede seguir así, dicen que no se debe anclar al pasado pero mírame yo me lamento cada vez que te recuerdo, sólo quiero que encuentres la felicidad que mereces, mi amiga, mi primer amor para siempre, mi cálida cobriza. Mis pensamientos siguieron durante toda la noche hasta que el sueño por fin me venció…

—Fa… —se escuchó una suave voz que me llamaba—. Fate… —volví a escucharla un poco más cerca de mí.

—Mmm… —abrí levemente mis ojos, los cerré inmediatamente por el pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por mis cortinas, voltee y ahí ella estaba, mi adorada Nanoha a un lado de mi viéndome como despertaba—. ¡N-NANOHA! que… que haces aquí… —temblaba, todo en mi temblaba, mis manos fueron hacia su rostro, ella solo sonreía, su sonrisa; esa hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo desde aquel día donde nos conocimos, quería poder tocarla, poder sentir de nuevo su suave piel, pero al momento de tocarle se desvaneció.

—N-Nanoha… no… —mire incrédula donde antes se encontraba parada—. No de nuevo… no… por favor… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras lágrimas de frustración rodaban por mis mejillas.

Me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, desperté sudando y llorando, no lo podía creer casi siempre teniendo el mismo final, casi siempre pasaban estos sueños que me torturaban el alma.

—Fate, vamos a desayunar juntas —abrieron la puerta de mi habitación, era mi madre.

—M-mamá… —voltee a un lado para que no me viera llorando—. Está bien ya bajo.

—Apúrate porque tengo que irme a trabajar —se alejaba para cerrar la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —se detuvo—. Alicia sigue durmiendo ¿verdad?

—Ah tu hermana, me preocupa que duerma tanto, estas igual que ella; deberían dormir apropiadamente —esto último lo dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

—Ya bajo… —susurré—. Espero que no me haya escuchado —me levanté y fui al baño a asearme, me cambié y pase con cuidado afuera de la habitación de mi hermana. Llegue a la cocina y mi abuelo Lance estaba ayudando a mi madre, también ayude y luego de eso nos dispusimos a desayunar.

—¿Fate, aun no empiezan tus clases? —mi abuelo pregunto algo ansioso.

—No abuelito, regreso a mitades de este mes —sorbí el café de mi taza.

—Espero mejores esas notas —secundó mi madre.

—Lo hare mamá no te preocupes —tome un pan.

—Fate es muy inteligente, de seguro lo logrará —mi abuelo me sonrió.

—Gracias por confiar en mi abuelito —también le sonreí.

—Bueno ya debo irme, papá gracias por el desayuno, cuídense nos vemos más tarde —se limpió con una servilleta, se paró se despidió de mi abuelo y de mí.

—Gracias por el desayuno abuelito —también me levante—. Espera mamá te acompaño hasta la puerta, abuelito luego regreso para ayudarte a lavar.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos hacia la puerta de la casa, mire mi móvil eran las 8:00 a.m. Suspire con pesar, otro día normal pero si quiera en paz. Mi madre me miró de reojo y abrió la puerta.

—Ya me voy, a ver si levantas a tu hermana —se volteó y me dio un beso en mi frente.

—Trataré de hacerlo, cuídate y suerte en el trabajo.

—Gracias Fate, nos vemos en la noche —salió y la seguí hasta salir afuera, la despedí y mientras se alejaba pude ver que se saludó de lejos con una muchacha un poco más baja que yo, no le di mucha importancia y estaba a punto de entrar.

—¡FATE-CHAN! —gritó aquella muchacha, venia corriendo y con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Espera… acaso… —negué con la cabeza—. No puede ser ella… definitivamente no…

—Fate-chan… —jadeaba tratando de recuperar aire—. Por fin…

—No… —no podía moverme y eso fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿F-Fate-chan? —me miraba con confusión—. "No"… que…

—No, por favor vete —apreté con fuerza mis puños.

—No me iré, no quiero hacerlo —se acercó un poco más a mí—. Te he extrañado mucho, como no tienes idea —me abrazó—. He sido una cobarde por no venir, pero me decidí a hacerlo, sé que hui fue porque no tenía otra alternativa.

—Suéltame… —susurré—. Por favor… —la aparte poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

—Fate-chan… q-que pasa —sonrió con timidez.

—No quiero que me toques, no más, ya no me hagas daño, aléjate de mí.

—H-hacerte daño… de que estas hablando —volvía acercarse.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —le grité—. ¿Porque no estas con tu pareja? No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo —agache la mirada—. Vete… —sentí algo bajar por mi mejilla, demonios ahora estoy llorando como una niña indefensa.

—Terminamos… —mantuvo algo de distancia—. A principio de este año, no era lo mismo nunca lo fue, solo lo hice por miedo a no quedarme sola —se pasó ambas manos por su rostro—. Quería olvidarte, pero me di cuenta que no podía, siempre has estado aquí —señalo su pecho—. Desde ese día que nos conocimos te metiste dentro mío para no volver a salir nunca.

—No digas mentiras, sabes que las odio —me limpie con la manga de mi poleron.

—Fate-chan no son mentiras, es la verdad, he decidido serte sincera, solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte y si quieres luego de eso puedo irme y desaparecer para siempre de tu vida —sacó mi mano de mi rostro y con sus pulgares me limpió.

—Está bien… te escucho —la mire con decisión, no iba a huir como en otros sueños, tenía que afrontar lo que se vendría.

—Fate-chan… lamento todo lo que ha pasado, nunca me quise alejar de ti, pero tuve una razón para hacerlo y ese era tu rechazo…

—¿Mi… rechazo? —me silenció poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, maldición con solo ese gesto hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir.

—Sí, así es y fue por eso que pensé que era lo mejor alejarme y no tener contacto contigo Fate-chan… ese día… cuando fue la última vez que te quedaste en mi casa, yo… cuando te quedaste dormida en el sofá… —tomo un poco de aire y prosiguió—. Yo me declaré, te dije que te amaba y aun lo sigo haciendo y terminando de decírtelo te besé, me prometí a mí misma irme y no hacerte daño, vi tu miedo y pensé en ese daño que te hacia sin querer, te llevaste mi primer beso y yo me lleve el tuyo Fate-chan… perdóname.

¿Acaso escuche bien? Mi primer beso… fue con ella, entonces… aquella vez con esa chica… no lo fue… entiendo por eso no sentí esas mariposas en el estómago como dicen. ¿Espera… miedo… ? oh demonios … yo tuve la culpa.

—Nanoha… la que tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo, fui yo la que te hacía daño; me daba cuenta luego pero era lo estúpidamente cobarde para no decirte que lo sentía, sé que no es excusa decirte que fue por todo lo que pasaba pero… ahora que te tengo en mi enfrente, quiero pedirte perdón Nanoha por hacerte ese daño, por ese día en que demostré ese miedo, yo tuve la culpa por eso te alejaste de mí, y sí tenía miedo, nunca me dieron esa clase de cariño y afecto era la primera vez, nunca nadie fue tan dulce y protector como tu Nanoha.

Volvieron a brotar aquellas lágrimas, tome su mano y la mire a los ojos, ella también estaba llorando, la abrace, ella me correspondió, volví acariciar sus cabellos, volví a sentir su calidez, su suave piel, su voz tan hermosa. Mi Nanoha, ella había vuelto, regreso por mi. Nos alejamos un poco y nuestras miradas se conectaron, cada vez había menos distancia entre nosotras, yo di el primer paso, y la besé con amor, con pasión, con necesidad, expresándole en ese beso que yo también la amaba, que siempre la ame y que ella es todo mi mundo. Nos separamos para vernos de nuevo.

—No tengo nada de que perdonarte Fate-chan, entiendo por todo lo que pasaste, te quiero… no… te amo Fate-chan —entrelazó su mano con la mía.

—Nanoha… gracias… eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera, tienes el alma y corazón de un ángel, eres mi ángel… te quiero… no… te amo y te adoro Nanoha —tome su mano que estaba entrelazada a la mía y la besé—. ¿Nanoha… quieres… quieres ser mi novia?

Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos y me abrazó del cuello con todas sus fuerzas, yo hice lo mismo abrazándola de la cintura, lloraba y yo también, nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo, se complementaban a la perfección.

—Claro que si Fate-chan… quiero ser tu novia, tu esposa y todo, quiero quedarme a tu lado —nos besamos—. Para siempre y hacerte feliz.

—Soy feliz desde el día en que te conocí —le sonreí tiernamente

Nos besamos de nuevo, dentro de mí una felicidad que nunca antes sentí me daba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo una extraña sensación de pequeñas descargas eléctricas, mis manos se pusieron frías, Nanoha profundizo más el beso y se pegó a mí.

—Te amo Fate-chan —me miro con un brillo único.

—Te amo Nanoha —la mire con amor y volví a besar su mano.

**N/A:**  
Para empezar quisiera desear a todas aquellas lectoras que se pasan y dan un poco de su tiempo para mi fic y los One-Shot que he subido, un Feliz día de la Mujer (si al subir el capi aun aquí es 8 y ya sé que cuando salga en la lista de los fics ya sea mañana) pero bueno serán saludos atrasados? xD.  
Wow 12 hojas en el Word, me sorprende que sea el primer One-Shot largo que hice, creo que me emocione jejeje, bueno no todo paso al pie de la letra por así decirlo pero creo que puse lo más importante, sé que nunca terminaría este asunto igual que el fic pero quise poner un final feliz (me he dado cuenta que casi siempre hago sufrir pero luego viene la recompensa). Saben es la primera vez que sufro mucho para escribir, se me vinieron muchos recuerdos, mientras escribía me la imaginaba que me sonreía y me llamaba con ese apodo cariñoso que solo ella me lo decía, lloré en algunas partes, sonreí en otras y me odie en algunas, a la final lo disfrute y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado y les dejare un consejo por experiencia, si tienen un ser querido que aman muchísimo por favor cuando sientan que hicieron sentir mal a esa persona, pídanle las disculpas necesarias, si son algo tímidos como yo y no pueden decirlo, entones escríbanle sea el medio que sea (mensaje por el móvil, face, etc)  
No volveré a verla pero me hubiese gustado tener una última oportunidad para decirle que lamentaba mucho en cómo le trate y que fue mi culpa que todo terminara mal, tuvo razón en no apoyarme cuando la necesite, digamos que pague el precio de no disculparme como se merece. Amiga mía donde te encuentres espero seas feliz, recuérdame como una experiencia para tu vida, una idiota que te empujo a un camino diferente para no seguir dañándote, que te enseño a ver a las personas, conocerlas bien para que ninguna más te haga el daño que yo te hice y quizás si algún día nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar aunque sea por un instante perdones a esta pobre idiota que no sabía ciertamente lo que hacía de más joven.  
Espero les haya gustado este extra y espero no se olviden de mi otro fic que yo tampoco lo hago y que la demora es por falta de inspiración y momentos bipolares, ya saben se acepta de todo un poco menos amenazas ni demandas por que sigo pobre y no tengo abogado XD


End file.
